MSTS
MSTS is a statistic on all available weapons and armor, that increases your attack or defense power in combat. MSTS exists for both attack rating and defense rating, often shortened by separating the rating by slashes: ie, 10/5, where 10 would be the attack rating and 5 would be the defense rating of the item. The base rating is 0/0, with the highest available rating being 60/60. How MSTS Works Each point of MSTS is equivalent to a 2.5 point increase in your attack or defense power, rounded down: 1 point of MSTS will increase your power by 2, 2 points will increase your power by 5 and the maximum of 60 will increase your power by 150. Note that the only thing that changed was the the attacker's power, resulting in a higher end result. MSTS increases the likelihood that you will hit or avoid an attack. It will not increase the damage done, or decrease damage taken. MSTS on Weapons Weapons can benefit from MSTS ratings in attack or defense. MSTS attack rating will increase the attack power of the weapon when you use it in combat. Note: MSTS defense rating will increase the defense power of the weapon holder when attacked only when the user is in STANCE PARRY. MSTS defense rating on the weapon will be ignored if the user is currently in STANCE ROLL, STANCE EVASION or STANCE UNARMED. MSTS on Armor Only MSTS defense rating is effective on armor. There is no purpose to attack rating on armor at this time. In order for the MSTS defense rating of the armor to be calculated in your defense while being attacked, you must not be in STANCE PARRY. Getting MSTS All weapons and armor used by perps are at the base MSTS of 0/0. All weapons and armor sold at Yeardley's Armory are also the base of 0/0. There are, however, several ways to acquire stronger weapons and armor: *You may purchase, for a price, weapons or armor with higher MSTS at Blunt Force, Ghent's Force Armory or The Messerschmiede Schoenbrunn. *Occasionally at special events there will be tents that sell more powerful weapons and armor. *A merchant can customize weapons and armor and add MSTS at a price per point based on weapon or armor type. *A person skilled with Crafts can use an armor upgrade kit or a weapon upgrade kit to increase MSTS by 1. It is random whether it goes towards attack or defense rating. *It's extremely rare, but weapons or armor with MSTS can be found in perp boxes or in the safe at the pawn shop. Misc MSTS Notes Those with high Economics skill will find they are able to APPRAISE weapon or armor to find out the MSTS of the item. Higher skill in the weapon type being appraised is said to increase the success at discerning details on the weapon. It is also possible to get an accurate MSTS rating by ordering a Weapon Inspection or Armor Inspection at Yeardley's Armory for $10,000. It is not necessary to have MSTS to defeat even the toughest perps available, so don't fret if you can't reach the maximum 60/60 on a weapon! You can offset this by practicing Stancing to increase your maximum bonus, using anti-paranormal focus and keeping your statistics high with good training. MSTS defense rating usage on armor MAY be affected by whether or not the piece of armor covers where the intended hit was aimed. More research on this is needed.